Mon père, ce héros
by Andromede
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres, au château de Bragelonne. Athos écrit à d'Artagnan, et se pose des questions sur sa relation avec une certaine personne... Un père, un fils, deux hommes en sucre.


**Titre : **Mon père, ce héros

**Auteur : **Andromède ( qui d'autre pour écrire des niaiseries pareilles ? lol )

**Genre : **Connerie profonde... Euh ! je veux dire General/Drama...

**Résumé : **Une nuit comme les autres, au château de Bragelonne. Athos écrit à d'Artagnan, et se pose des questions sur sa relation avec une certaine personne... Un père, un fils, deux hommes en sucre.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai récidivé. Encore, oui, je sais. J'ai craqué, quoi ! J'ai craqué...

**Disclaimer : **Psst, ni Athos, ni d'Artagnan, ni Raoul, ni le château de Bragelonne ne m'appartiennent... Tout est à la mémoire de feux Dumas et Maquet. Dommage...

**Note de dernière minute : **Encore une fois, il n'est pas nécéssaire d'avoir lu la Trilogie des Mousquetaires pour comprendre cette histoire...

**Mon père, ce héros**

_Cher d'Artagnan,_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avait écrit, mon brave ami, je vous en demande pardon. Il est vrai que de votre côté, vous ne pouvez guère m'écrire non plus, étant donné que vous devez bien être occupé au service - on dit que les Espagnols occupent Besançon, est ce vrai ? - et que de surcoît, je ne vous ai point encore dit où je demeurais désormais. Pour peu que vous attendiez de mes nouvelles, cher ami, et si cela était, croyez que j'en serais le plus heureux des hommes, sachez que moi et ma maison nous portons comme des charmes. Comme vous le savez, je vis désormais dans ma province, le Berry, au château de Bragelonne. Il s'agit, peut être vous en rappelez vous, de ce petit bien dont j'ai hérité lorsque j'ai quitté le service. J'ai toujours auprès de moi ce bon Grimmaud, qui est ici le seul être qui me rappelât quelque peu notre vie commune d'autrefois..._

Ici, Athos s'arrêta dans la rédaction de sa lettre. Il fronça le sourcil, et porta machinalement sa plume d'oie à ses lèvres pour en suçoter l'extrémité. C'était une vieille et mauvaise habitude de son enfance, qu'il avait prise vers l'âge de trois ou quatre ans, dès lors qu'il avait appris à tenir une plume et tracer maladroitement ses premiers mots. Une habitude dont ni ses parents, ni ses maîtres de latin ou de calcul n'avaient jamais réussi à lui forcer à perdre, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, en homme mûr de quarante ans qu'il était déjà, il n'avait pû se défaire. Il agissait ainsi, en général, lorsqu'il cherchait les mots les plus appropriés à coucher sur le papier.

Le comte de La Fère, ce digne gentilhomme, présentement, hésitait à parler à son meilleur ami du seul sujet véritable dont il eut voulû l'entretenir. Mais il ne savait par où commencer, et surtout, il craignait de ne pas parvenir à exprimer véritablement ce qu'il ressentait dans une simple lettre. De plus, Athos n'était pas certain de pervenir à traiter la chose avec suffisamment d'insouciance... D'Artagnan, ce rusé démon, se douterait imédiatement qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Il soupira, et, si léger que ce souffle fut, il fit vaciller la flamme de la chandelle qui éclairait sa table de travail depuis quelques heures, maintenant. Il cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite pendule dorée qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée de sa chambre. Il était plus de trois heures du matin... Athos passa une main sur son visage, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu filer l'heure : il avait passé tout ce temps penché sur son manuscrit (1) et sur cette lettre à d'Artagnan. Il soupira en songeant qu'il ferait mieux d'éteindre la chandelle et d'aller se coucher. Il avait vaguement honte de cet état de fait : autrefois, lui et ses trois amis pouvaient facilement passer une semaine à rire, à festoyer et à se battre, tout en ne dormant qu'une ou deux nuit complètes. Et aujourd'hui, lui, Athos, tombait de fatigue simplement après quelques heures de veille.

_"Hélas, les hommes sont ainsi faits : ils n'ont pas toujours vingt ans. A Dieu ne plaise, cependant, qu'après avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma jeunesse à me complaire dans la sauvagerie et le mutisme, tel un vieillard, mon corps me trahisse au moment de ma vie où j'ai le plus besoin de ma vigueur et de cette même jeunesse d'esprit." _Pensa le comte en étirant ses membres et en mettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers, afin de pouvoir achever son travail le lendemain.

Il se leva, et, tout en commençant à défaire les aiguillettes de son pourpoint sombre, se dirigea vers le petit cabinet de toilette attenant à sa chambre. Fadette (2), la petite soubrette du château, avait pris soin d'ajouter de l'eau tiède dans la cuvette de porcelaine, ainsi que de mettre du linge frais à disposition du seigneur du lieu. Il ôta tout à fait son habit, et allait achever d'en faire autant avec sa chemise (3), lorsqu'un léger bruit de frottement se fit entendre dans sa chambre. Il termina d'enlever le vêtement de coton blanc qui lui bouchait la vue, et tendit l'oreille, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le même bruit se renouvella, encore plus discret que la première fois, si cela était possible. Athos fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien diable se trouver dans sa chambre à trois heures du matin. _Dans sa chambre à lui_. Personne dans le château, en dehors des servantes, n'était autorisé à y pénétrer sans que lui même l'y eu convié au préalable. Il apprôchat son oreille tout contre la cloison. Son mystérieux visiteur ne produisait pas plus de bruit qu'un chat huant, ou même qu'une souris. D'ailleurs, pensa Athos en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, cela pouvait fort bien n'être qu'un rongeur...

Il secoua sa belle et noble tête, en songeant que décidément, la quarantaine ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Tout à moitié déshabillé qu'il était, il passa de nouveau dans sa chambre, persuadé que son soit disant visiteur nocturne n'était qu'un petit animal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. La chandelle brûlait toujours, éclairant faiblement, mais sûrement. Cette pâle lueur, si modeste qu'elle soit, dévoila à Athos la scène à la fois la plus pittoresque et la plus navrante qu'il avait jamais vu.

L'ancien mousquetaire, en effet, tout flegmatique qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en découvrant la véritable nature de l'"intrus" : un tout petit garçon, aux cheveux noirs ébourriffés, au teint pâle et aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude et l'insomnie. Il n'avait pas plus de six ans, et n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une simple chemise de nuit, propres aux jeunes enfants de cette époque, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons. Pieds nus, tout tremblant, il ressemblait à un chaton mouillé perdu sous l'orage.

Athos se sentit fondre. Ce petit bout de chou, c'était son fils unique : le petit Raoul de Bragelonne. Le comte songea que l'enfant devait être bien terrifié pour avoir osé pénêtrer à une heure si tardive dans le sanctuaire sacré que constituait la chambre de son "tuteur". A cette pensée, Athos chassa immédiatement toute expression de tendresse purement paternelle de son visage : le jeune vicomte ignorait tout à fait qu'il était son véritable père, et se pensait orphelin, recueilli et élevé par le noble comte de La Fère. Le coeur d'Athos se serra légèrement, alors qu'il continuait d'observer son fils. Il ne comptait pas lui dire la vérité sur ses origines avant qu'il ne soit majeur, et, arrivé à cet âge, le jeune homme n'aurait certes plus besoin de caresses et de réconfort, comme il semblait en chercher si désespérément à l'instant.

Athos hésitait : il n'avait jamais été très prodigue en matière de démonstration d'affection, bien que son coeur débordat d'amour pour son enfant. Devait il renier juste pour un instant, son image de tuteur bienveillant, mais distant, pour celle de père protecteur et aimant ? Pour la seconde fois en quelques instants à peine, il ne empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Cette manifestation de sa mélancolie le trahit : Raoul sursauta et aperçut le comte de La Fère, qui l'observait trembler de peur après avoir osé pénêtré dans sa chambre à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

-M... Monsieur le comte... Balbutia t'il.

-Et bien, Raoul, qu'est ce qui vous amène chez moi à cette heure ? Demanda Athos avec un demi sourire.

Le petit garçon prit le temps de détailler son ainé : à première vue, il n'était pas bien impressionant. Torse nu, ceinture et bottines enlevés, il ne portait que son haut de chausses noir et ses bas blancs. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux étaient dénoués et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, ondulés comme par un pli naturel. La lueur faiblissante de la simple chandelle de suif qui les éclairaient faisait jouer sur son visage avenant des raies d'ombres et de lumières fantasmagoriques, qui eurent davantage effrayés Raoul si ç'eut été un autre qu'Athos.

Il baissa le nez.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve... Un rêve qui faisait vraiment très peur, et qui m'a réveillé, monsieur... Et ensuite, je n'ai... Je ne suis pas parvenu à me rendormir...

Athos s'approcha de lui, son doux sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant, et lui posa tendrement une main sur la joue.

-Et vous avez traversé tout le château, sans lumière ni vêtements, presque, pour venir me dire cela, vicomte ?

Raoul n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le comte, bien que sa voix fut douce et chaleureseuse. Il avait honte de son cauchemar et de n'être point assez courageux pour l'oublier et se rendormir paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait honte, surtout, d'être venu déranger Athos pour cette malheureuse terreur juvénile. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Cela avait vraiment été terrible, ce rêve, et son petit coeur d'enfant lui avait soufflé que seul les bras du comte de La Fère lui offriraient l'amour et la sécurité suffisante pour qu'il le surmonte.

-Raoul... Pourquoi n'avez vous pas été trouver Fadette ? N'a t'elle pas sa chambre juste à côté de la votre, et n'est ce pas elle qui est chargée de veiller sur votre sommeil ?

Athos eut un peu honte de lui et de la résolution qu'il venait de prendre, en cet instant : il n'ouvrirait ses bras à Raoul que lorsqu'il trouverait en lui même le courage de lui avouer qu'il avait eu peur, et qu'il avait besoin qu'on le console. C'était certes un peu rude, mais fidèle au système d'éducation qu'Athos avait lui même reçue, et qu'il transmettait aujourd'hui à son pupille.

-Je... Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller...

-Mais vous n'avez point hésité à venir me réveiller moi... Répondit Athos d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu ironique.

Hélas ! C'était un bien piètre comédien, que le comte de la Fère... Sa main droite toujours sur la joue de son fils, il caressa doucement ce visage chérubin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'avouer une nouvelle fois à lui même combien il aimait cet enfant.

-Je suis désolé, je...

L'enfant soupira. Ce petit être si pur et si fragile n'avait pas une once de fierté et d'orgueil dans le coeur, et pourtant, il n'osait toujours pas avouer sa faiblesse. Le plus gros défaut de Raoul était son manque de confiance en lui, ainsi que sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le comte n'était que son protecteur après tout, et même si lui, l'adorait encore plus que si il avait été son véritable père, qui lui disait qu'Athos éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son endroit ? Et si jamais il était déçu ? Et si jamais il trouvait ridicule et méprisable cette peur d'un simple rêve, et le besoin presque vital de caresses et d'affection qui en avait résulté ?

-Raoul...

Le comte avait à présent retiré sa main, et regardait maintenant le petit vicomte d'une expression qui aurait pu paraître presque sévère. L'ancien mousquetaire soupira de nouveau, en songeant que décidément, son fils était aussi peu doué que lui pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais Athos avait toutes les vertus au plus haut degré, la franchise et la loyauté plus encore peut être que les autres. Il était fermement résolu à faire de Raoul un homme courageux, et pour cela, il devait faire comprendre à l'enfant qu'il fallait souvent, et même toujours, surmonter les faiblesses humaines pour que les désirs se réalisent.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, jeune homme, et rien de plus. Point de quoi vous mettre dans cet état, n'est ce pas ? Allons, mon enfant, retournez donc vous coucher, et tâchez de dormir. Demain, vous serez réveillé tôt, nous avons des visites à faire à Blois.

Raoul ravala son soupir et ses larmes, et s'efforça de son composer une mine résolue. Il salua le comte de La Fère, et surmontant son chagrin, prit le bougeoir que celui ci lui tendait en souriant.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur le comte. Murmura t'il. Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé...

Athos lui fit un signe de tête affectueux, mais ferme, et le poussa doucement dehors, en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Raoul.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitations :

-Avez vous de l'imagination, vicomte ?

-Euh... balbutia l'enfant, je ne sais, monsieur...

-Vous en avez, vicomte, comme tous les enfants de votre âge. Alors, écoutez un peu ce singulier rituel que ma vieille nourice m'avait inculqué dans le cerveau à l'insu de ma mère, et qui je vous le jure, est très utile lorsque l'on peine à trouver le sommeil. Comptez les moutons, Raoul.

L'enfant le regarda d'un air si ahuri qu'il ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-Souvenez vous donc de ce gentil berger Pierrot que vous rencontrâtes l'année dernière, et qui, une partie de l'année, parque ses bêtes dans un enclos étroit. Souvenez vous encore de l'air bien triste et bien ennuyé que vous me dîtes trouver à ces brebis, Raoul, et de la question que vous m'avez alors adressée : "Ne cherchent elles point à sortir ?". Je ne vous avez répondu qu'en riant, alors... Mais oui, elles cherchent à sortir. Imaginez donc que ce soir, elles y parviennent, et qu'une par une, elles sautent la barrière de l'enclos. Eh bien, chaque fois que vous en verrez une de plus s'échapper, comptez là. Vous verrez, vous ne verrez même pas le sommeil venir à vous...

Raoul ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, et remercia le comte une nouvelle fois. Athos lui sourit, et referma cette fois ci sa porte pour de bon. Il attendit quelques instants que les petits pas légers de son fils s'éloignent, puis retourna achever de se préparer pour la nuit, en soupirant une nouvelle fois... peut être un peu plus bruyamment que les fois précédentes. Cette nature froide et inflexible en apparence, gardait au fond du coeur un doute bien légitime depuis que Raoul était venu au monde. Etait il un bon père, pour l'enfant ? N'était point trop sévère, et n'avait il pas tort de lui cacher ainsi la véritable nature de leurs relations ? Le jeune Bragelonne saurait il devenir un homme complet et fort par la seule éducation qu'Athos lui transmettait, et l'absence de mère ne serait elle pas plus tard pour lui une carence affective impossible à combler ?

Le jeune homme se mettra t' il à le détester, le jour il apprendra la vérité ?

Le comte passa de l'eau tiède sur son visage et acheva de nouer la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Les interrogations propres aux jeunes pères inexpérimentés faisaient peut être sourire les hommes aguerris dans ce domaine, mais pour celui qui se les posait, elles étaient souvent sources de véritables séances de torture mentale. Chez Athos, cela était d'autant plus vrai qu'il ne tenait plus en rien à la terre, en rien d'autre que Raoul.

Le vicomte était non seulement le centre, mais aussi le seul objet de ses affections, et quicomque avait le coeur un peu sensible comprendrais aisément la sourde terreur qui tenallait le gentilhomme...à la seule idée que son enfant pût un jour lui dire "Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas mon père, je vous déteste !".

On sait de quelle façon tendre et profonde à la fois pouvait aimer le coeur d'Athos.

Le comte s'assit sur son lit, et souffla la chandelle. Il se recueillit quelques instants dans l'obscurité, priant Dieu, comme tous les soirs, comme l'homme très croyant qu'il était. Puis, à tâtons, il ôta sa robe de chambre et se glissa entre ses draps blancs et ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil. Instinct ou heureux hasard ? Cela faisait à peine une demi heure que sa tête reposait contre l'oreiller, et qu'il comataît dans un demi sommeil agréable et reposant, qu'un grattement intempestif tout contre sa porte le tira de sa léthargie.

Il entrouvrit un oeil vitreux, en tâchant d'éclaircir sa pensée, tandis que le lourd battant de chène s'ouvrait tout à fait et qu'une petite silhouette familière se glissait une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

-Euh... J'ai compté beaucoup de moutons... Mais ça ne marche pas...

Athos referma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Il grommela un vague "Mordieu, ce gamin me fera devenir chèvre", et se redressa lentement dans son lit, tandis que déjà, Raoul s'avançait. Le comte ne pouvait voir le visage de l'enfant dans l'obscurité, mais cependant il remarqua que quelque chose était différent par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il devina de quoi il s'agissait une seconde avant que l'enfant, s'étant approché jusqu'à son chevet, ne tende sa petite main vers lui. Il cherchait la sienne, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité.

Le père avait compris ce qui s'était passé dans le coeur du fils : Raoul avait tout simplement repris courage, et il avait décidé de venir de lui même se nicher dans les bras d'Athos. Mû par une soudaine impulsion, le comte tendit la main à son tour et étreignit les doigts de son fils dans les siens. Malgré les ténèbres, il jura presque voir se dessiner une expression de bonheur et d'amour pur sur le visage de l'enfant. Ce dernier se hâta d'escalader le rebord du lit. Puis, d'abord timidement, et ensuite possessivement -toujours à tâtons-, il passa ses deux bras frêles autour du cou d'Athos, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le comte de La Fère ressentit comme un frisson d'émotion lui parcourir l'échine, en sentant se pelotonner contre lui ce petit corps chaud et tremblant.

Il ne semblait plus réclamer qu'une chose, après avoir bravé ses peurs et ses angoisses d'une façon vraiment courageuse pour un enfant de cet âge : que son père l'autorise à rester là où il était. Athos, comme toujours, rendit au centuple ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il s'assit tout à fait dans son lit et referma ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour de son enfant. Alors que le souffle de Raoul s'accélérait, il lui passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux, et de l'autre, lui caressa doucement le dos. Alors qu'il sentait son fils commencer à se détendre, il pencha la tête, et, après avoir posé un instant ses lèvres sur ce front si pur, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et commença doucement à fredonner.

Les mots de la chanson n'avaient pas d'importance, seul comptait la force contenue dans la mélopée, et qu'Athos transmettait ainsi à son fils, par l'intermédiaire de sa voix suave, si profonde et si apaisante. L'enfant s'abreuvait de ce chant insensé, mais qui lui remplissait la tête et le coeur de tout ce que l'homme qu'il considérait non pas comme un père, mais comme un Dieu, éprouvait d'amour pour lui. C'était sans doute très bête, ou très faible de sa part, mais en cet instant, le père se sentait aussi protégé et aussi aimé que le fils. Leur lien de sang n'aurait il pas existé, et se seraient ils rencontrés tous deux un jour, au hasard d'un chemin quelconque, qu'ils auraient tout de même été attirés l'un vers l'autre, et se seraient aimés de la même manière. Ces deux êtres étaient faits pour le salut l'un de l'autre, destinés à se procurer tendresse et réconfort pour le reste de leur vie.

Raoul s'endormit quelques minutes seulement avant Athos, et ce dernier eut le temps de chuchoter ces quelques mots, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux du petit garçon, d'une voix si basse qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Raoul les eut compris si il avait été réveillé :

-Merci, mon fils, je suis fier de vous.

**FIN**

(1) N'oublions, pas, chers disciples d'Alex Sensei, que ce dernier a honteusement prétendu ( pour donner le change et ne pas se faire accuser de plagiat XD ) s'être inspiré des _Mémoires du comte de La Fère _pour sa fresque mousquetairienne. Eh bah nan, même pas. Ces foutues mémoires n'existent pas. Gnéhéhé, en fait, il a trouvé un jour par hasard les _Mémoires du chevalier d'Artagnan_ par Coutilz de Sandras ( ou un nom du même genre O.o. 'M'appelle pas Maquet, moé ), et il lui a piqué plein d'iées. Ouuuuuh, le méchant Dudu XD

(2) Hommage à la merveilleuzissima héroïne de George Sand "la petite Fadette", du roman du même nom. Parce qu'elle est géniale, et parce que l'histoire se déroule dans la campagne du Berry... Gnéhéhéhéhé, même si c'est pas vraiment la même époque, on s'en tape XD

(3) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah XD


End file.
